Crafted: Herobrine Reborn
by SandboxWaffles
Summary: Herobrine is out to release the Enderdragon from the end. Will Steve and friends be able to slay the Enderdragon in time or will all of Minecraftia be destroyed?
1. Another Day, Another Diamond

**Chapter 1: _Another Day, Another Diamond_**

* * *

><p>"Another day," I said brushing off my prize, "Another Diamond". It was amazing, the third day in a row I consistently found at least one Diamond. At this rate, I would be able to make armor in about a week.<p>

"I'm pretty content with what I got on this mining 'expedition'." I said to myself. Contrary to popular belief, talking to yourself is the only way to stay sane when you're by yourself for… well, ever. And other than the wild animals and occasional creeper, I was all alone. I live in a part of Minecraftia that has literally no one. The only other humans I've ever seen are the Testificates living in villages that I trade with once in a while. Looking around the ravine I was at the bottom of only emphasized my point. To the left of me, darkness, to the right, magma. Nothing but me, the faint roar of a waterfall in the distance and my precious diamond. Just the way I like it. I began my trek through the various tunnels this cave had to offer back up to my humble abode. I was so used to this cave that I climbed 50 meters to the surface area under 5 minutes, without breaking a sweat.

"Ahh…" I sighed a breath of relief as my surroundings became more familiar. In front of me, the back of my cabin. To the left of me were dense woods, a sheep and four brown mushrooms. And to the right was a small farm I've been working on. Melons, wheat, Sugar cane, the usual.

Nearly breaking down my back door, I rushed to my chest to put my newly mined diamond with my others. 8. I frowned at the thought of me needing many more in order to make full diamond armor but rested assure that I would find them—eventually.

Well, at least today was productive. All that was left to do is watch the sunset from "Front lawn" (Technically the entire hilly area was my front lawn because, again, no one here to claim it). Being on top of a hill definitely has its advantages in terms of vantage points. The sun lazily floated down over the rugged landscape… it felt like I was going to fall asleep right here, right now. It's okay to fall asleep practically anywhere here. There's nothing to worry about when almost all of my property is lit up with torches and enclosed with a gate. I lied down on the soft grass and began to drift off… to a land where diamonds and Iron and Coal rained from the sky… and meals weren't coal-dust covered because they were cooked in a furnace, and everything crafted itself…

Then I was violently slapped back to reality with an immense "BOOOM" and a shock wave strong enough to uproot trees and break obsidian.

I jumped up and looked at my surroundings, the house was fine, it couldn't have come from the mine and there were no creepers in sight. Then another "BOOM" nearly knocked me back on my feet. Now I could see smoke coming from the blast. It was coming from directly ahead of my house.

I dashed for the chest where I pulled out the best weapon I had… A rusty stone sword. I shrugged and sprinted in the direction of the explosion (probably not my best idea). Through the woods, past the cows, over the river, and yet nothing out of the usual. Finally after running past more trees I found a circular clearing with grass up to my waist. Well… this is exactly where I saw the smoke… but no crater or smoke in sight. I was just about to give up when I heard "GeT HeR!" hissed off in the distance.

The sound thick rustling grew louder and louder. Before I had a chance to run I saw a girl, about 16, 18 at the very most run out of the thick underbrush with a golden sword . She looked at me, bewildered and I thought she was going to charge at me but instead she offered:

"We got to get out of here! NOW!" in a distressed voice. 'We'?

"What are you talking about, why do we need t-" The swift whistle of an arrow flying centimeters from my face before practically self-destructing on a tree told the whole story, and then some. I motioned her with my hand to follow and we were off, sprinting as fast as possible. You never really realize how hard it is to dodge stationary objects such as trees and stone until you're running for your life with a stranger as who-knows-what fire arrows at your face in the pitch black of night.

I crashed directly to a tree knocking me down in an instant. The girl motioned for me to get up and then looked around as if weighting her options. Apparently I wasn't worth it to her because she turned around and kept running without me.

"Wait!" I said not sure if I really wanted her around me as I stood up. Too late. What was shooting at me had caught up and was now staring me socket to eye. Skeletons. 5 of them, each with a bow and seemingly endless supply of arrows all circled me. I pulled out my stone sword, ready to fight at a moment's notice when the bigger of the 5 (And presumably the leader) walk towards me nonchalantly.

"Well, well, well." He said in his dry, hissing voice. "Looks like your girlfriend deserted you" I ignored his comment and instead gripped my sword even tighter.

"Where's the Eye of Ender?" He demanded in a much less playful voice. I didn't say anything. "ANSWER" He yelled as he swung the edge of his bow at me, easily connecting with my jaw.

"I don't know what that is." I growled, regaining my composure.

"LIES" He bellowed, "SEARCH HIM." The skeletons closed in on me slowly. One of them reached into my back pocket which is not only incredibly rude but also waaay too touchy-feely for me. I swung around bashing him with my sword which caught him off balance sending him to the ground.

"FIRE!" The main skeleton said drawing back an arrow. He launched it and I ducked sending the arrow directly into a skeleton behind me. Another arrow whizzed past me off into the night sky while I sliced another mid-flight. The skeletons must've realized what I was doing because they began to back up, putting a distance between them and myself. The situation was beginning to seem hopeless because by the time I got to one of them the other 4 would've shot me by that time.

Suddenly, two hands appeared from the darkness on one of the skeleton's skull which then violently yanked it off of its boney shoulders. The skeleton then collapsed into nothing more than a pile of bones. So that's their weakness, the head. Without it they just implode to rubble. Seizing my opportunity, I dashed toward one of the Skeletons with a horizontal slash that took its head clean off of his shoulders. Again, a pile of bones. 2 down, 3 to go.

"Uhh, umm, RETREAT!" Yelled the leader as they all darted in the same direction they came in.

"Thanks…" I said as the mysterious "hands" stepped forward from the shadows.

"Meh, it was no big deal." She replied as if what happened wasn't really a big deal. "Man, I'm hungry. Got anything to eat?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes for upcoming story: Crafted.<strong>

Hey guys, Sandbox here. I just wanted to say a few things about the story, future plans as well as address a few things.

1) **The story will most likely be updated once a week with one of two chapters, most likely on a Friday**. Maybe twice or three times depending on my schedule. The best way to keep up is to add to "Story Alert" in the bottom left corner or check in every once in a while.

2) **The chapters will be short**. I don't like cramming 7 novels worth of writing into one chapter. Expect chapters of this size, MAYBE longer.

3)** I love reviews**. Whether it's "I love the story!" or "I hate this crap", I love to read your feedback. Try to make it a little more useful than the examples I gave, point out what you love, hate, would like to see or any other suggestions/ tips (in a respectful way of course). It's a motivation and guideline for me during the story.

4) **This story will be long**. I have big plans for this story so far so if you don't like very long stories I suggest you leave now.

5) **If you post the story anywhere else, give credit. **I don't mind this story being reposted anywhere else, as long as a little credit is given be it the form of a link or you pointing out that it wasn't actually written by you.

6) **This won't be directly cannon. **As you can see if you read the chapter, there will be a few OC's (Original Characters) being that Minecraft... lacks characters. Just think Shadow of Israphel or Bashcraft because those are huge inspirations of mine. Other things like items in minecraft, mobs and element will remain the same. The only thing changed is the plot of minecraft and the characters. That's it.

7) **Mild Language.** I try to keep it clean but a few situations are best with a damn or two. If language bothers you then you should flee. Flee now.

8) **Im not perfect. **I try my hardest to keep the story as spelling and grammatically correct as possible. Even so, I might make a mistake or two. Just relax and point out where I made the mistake and I'll fix it as soon as possible.

9) **Enjoy!**


	2. From Humble Beginnings

**Chapter 2: _From Humble Beginnings~_**

* * *

><p>The silence between her and I was unbearable. We awkwardly exchanged glances a few times but that was the closest to conversation we've gotten to. The sounds of the torches crackling in the background only increased the tension. We were back at my cabin now sitting at my makeshift table (The classic fence-pressure plate combo) and she was easily finishing her 3rd pork chop. It was obvious that she didn't like it, perhaps she's not used to food with bits of iron and coal dust that insists on mixing with the "recipe", but hey, food is food. It's been so long since I've had any human on human interaction so small talk was definitely out of the question. I guess the same wasn't true for her because after finishing what was left of her food she broke the silence.<p>

"So what's your name?" She asked while stretching. Hold up. She's in MY house, eating MY food after she put ME in danger and all of a sudden only NOW she wants to know my name? I'm not even sure if I can trust her.

"You first." I said confident that I made the right choice. She giggled, which might have put me at ease if the events that happened didn't.

"Well, people call me Marisa." She yawned nonchalantly.

"Cool" I said coolly.

"Well…?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to tell me yours?" I hesitated… then I realized I might as well, I mean what harm could my first name bring?

"Steve." With that, her jaw dropped.

"Steve… THEE Steve? The brother of Herobrine, Steven?" She asked in utter disbelief.

"What?"

"Oh my god, I thought you looked familiar to my studies!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" She wildly reached into her bookbag that I noticed she had for the first time and pulled out a raggedy old book as well as random stray papers. She frantically flipped through the pages (which were a disgusting brown from age) .

"Ah! Found it." She practically shoved the book in my face revealing strange writing, pictures of eyes, hieroglyphics of some sort and bookmarks.

"So?" I asked, still not completely sure of what any of this means.

"Look over here." She said pointing to the section I must've missed. There was a drawing… of me… It was so uncanny that it might as well have been a picture! Same clothes and everything. But something was off… The drawing had no pupils and seemed to be suggesting they were glowing.

"That," She said pointing at the picture, "Is indefinitely your twin."

"What? I don't have any siblings… at least I don't think." I have no memory of my family (If I even have one) so I couldn't be too sure. My very earliest memory is me waking up in the middle of nowhere, alone, with nothing. Had I been abandon? "So what's the deal with him then?" I said not sure how I felt about a complete stranger knowing more about my ancestry than I did.

"Well, it's a long story so just sit tight." She took a deep breath and began reading off of her notes.

"About 20 years ago in a small village about 40 miles from here, you and your brother were born in a 'blessed' temple. Your mother soon became extremely proud of you—your sword fighting skills developed at an impressive rate. By the time you were eight you could hunt wild cows by yourself. Naturally, you were popular and well rewarded at school. Your brother on the other hand was less than satisfactory. He failed at every weapon he tried, be it bow and arrow, sword or just his bare hands. Even his mentor disowned him. As a result of that he was royally crowned the village liability.

"I'm not sure exactly how it happened but one day, Herobrine simply snapped. He stole the 12 Eyes of Ender from who-knows-where and went to the stronghold located directly North of the village to open up a portal to… The End. There, he traded his soul for incredible fighting skill, hence no pupils and the glow inside of him. He was unaware that by opening the portal to the end he also unleashed monsters. Zombies, Skeletons, Gigantic Spiders and a lot of others. When the village mayor found out about this, he was furious. He forced your mother to give up both of her sons as punishment… I guess that explains why you woke up where you did, sorry. Herobrine was NOT willing to go without a fight, however.

"The village guardians, Iron Golems, were no match for his endless waves of enemies that he seemed to be able to control at whim. It took all of the Mayor's personal army as well as most of the town's men to finally subdue him. The portal was destroyed within the hour and all 12 Eyes of Ender were scattered and hidden throughout the different regions or 'biomes' of Minecraftia. Needless to say, Herobrine was furious. He left the village in search of the 12 Eyes of Ender but made sure to give the villagers a little 'Going away' present. All night, every night for the past 20 years Zombies would lay siege on every village killing innocent villagers."

Marisa's expression turned more serious now.

"Herobrine is most likely on his way to find the Eyes of Ender, right now, as we speak. If he successfully reopens the portal and unleashes the dragon…"

She looked really concerned. What did she expect me to do about it?

"I've been hunting down the Eyes myself in an attempt to stop him…" She reached into her bag and pulled out 2 shiny green orbs with floating orange pupils in them. They were creepy to say the least. "But I can't do it alone."

"So uhh, what are you saying?" I asked. She stood up and stretched. It was the first time I really got a good look at her. A little shorter than me, brown hair flowing down to her lower back, intense amber eyes that had what looked like eyeliner (Might have been dirt as we did just have a 'little' scuffle), super skinny yet athletic figure… She had skin tight black leggings, a blue shirt with a black jacket that had no sleeves and was cut way before her waist and brown boots made specifically for hiking AND running. Around her waist was a brown belt that looked like it had more pockets than would ever be necessary and on the side was her gold sword. And then of course was her black book bag.

"Well, since you are Herobrine's brother, it would only seem right that you'd help, right?" She said yawning. Before I could even say no, half my house blew up.


End file.
